Bourgeons Love
by Madge'nAnime
Summary: Dean and Sam's father is abusive so Sam takes Dean with him to University. The story dives into Dean's life as he lives at Stanford, a custody battle between Sam and his dad, Dean's aspirations for his future, and Dean falling in love with Castiel, Sam's friend. Though I'm pretty sure this whole summary was one big spoiler... AU Stanford life, age swap, and M cuz there will be sex!
1. The Setup

_AU Sam and Dean live together in a flat outside Stanford where Sam attends school._

_Age swap! Dean is younger than Sam and Cas is a year older than Sam. So Dean is about 14.5, Sam is 18, and Cas is 19... Thanks! Oh yeah this is a multi-chapter fic because Dean's going to become legal before any feelings develop... Also, as much as I love Sabriel, i'm sticking with a Jess and Sam relationship and there's like alluding to Gabriel x Balthazar but it's totally something you can ignore... Thanks Lovis 3 1,281 words._

* * *

I hear Sam come in, but he is not alone. Which is unusual because he has never brought anyone home before. We came to Stanford in August and it was now December so I guess it should be time for Sam to have friends.

"Dean I brought home pizza!" Sam calls from the doorway as he and his guests enter our flat.

I'm sitting in my room folding the wash while watching Star Wars for the umpteenth time. "I wish you had called first! I made dinner, it's in the oven." I tell him as I exit my room.

He shrugs and puts the pizza on the table. "What did you make?" He asks trying to look into the oven.

"Lasagna." I answer hoping he'll introduce me to his companions rather than talk of the dinner that's obviously not going to be eaten tonight...

He turns his attention away from me to tell them to grab some chairs and pull up a spot at the table. I get the clue he's not going to introduce me.

"I'm Dean." I say extending a hand to the group.

"I'm Jess," a blonde girl shakes my hand then points to the others, "the one in the trench coat is Castiel, the short one is Gabriel, the one wearing overly tight jeans is Balthazar, and then there is Brady." She smiles warmly and joins her friends.

I nod, but I feel awkward hanging around so I go back to my room.

When the timer on the lasagna beeps I re-enter the kitchen to find it covered in papers, books, notes. I carefully tip-toe around it all to get to the oven. After setting the lasagna out to cool I grab a slice of pizza and a plate, and start heading back to my room.

"Dean I know how OCD you are about eating in your room so it's ok just shove some papers over and eat at the table." I stare at our table piled high of books upon books upon papers and wonder what I was supposed to push over without the whole pile falling off the table.

"Here." The guy named Castiel grabs a handful of papers and plops them on the floor next to him. I sit down and stare at everything.

"What are you guys doing?" I question when I finally can not stand the mess in my kitchen.

"Studying." Sam answers definitely.

"Mid-terms?"

"They're coming up. Right now we're mostly trying to sort out what notes we have, comparing them to books and one another's notes, and trying to get organized." The one named Castiel respond. I look at the mess; there was definitely no way Sam was going to get it all organized. Sam's not exactly a slob, he's just not as clean and organized about everything as I am.

"So you're all in pre-law, or?" I trail off.

"You're brother and Jess are in pre-law, but Castiel and Brady are in pre-med, Balthazar is in nursing, and I'm in theatre." The short one, Gabriel, tells me this time. I kind of wonder how they all met...

"We should take a break." Jess tells everyone as she stands up to stretch. They all listen to her, almost too gratefully. Sam hands one napkins and they all dive into the pizza I now feel bad about already having started.

"So if you're all in different majors, how did you all meet?" I could not resist my curiosity.

"Well I met your brother about two weeks into first term when I needed some notes for a class I had missed. I've known Brady since sixth grade so when he met Castiel the four of us sort of formed our own 'group.' Well Gabriel is Castiel's older brother who started hanging out with us, I still don't know why, but I'm not complaining. Gabriel met Balthazar at a bar one night and they've been together ever since." Jess tells the story over her pizza.

"Any particular reason you choose Sam to ask for? Not that it matters I was just curious..." I asks.

"I think because he always tries to sit as close to the front as possible, always seems to pay attention, and also because I see him a lot because he's in a lot of my classes." I nod in response.

The six of them start talking about something, I guess Sam gets tired of standing because he tries to put me on his lap, at this point we've run out of chairs. I finish my slice really quickly and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Hey, Dean, did you build the new bookcases and desks I ordered." I'm not sure why he's asking. Its obvious I had since they were built and crowding up the living room. I nod my head anyways.

"Seriously? All by yourself?" He questions, surprise evident in his voice.

"Mostly. I built them on the floor and Zacharia helped me lift the bookcases in to place. Bobby lent me the tools to do so. As you can see I emptied the final boxes and organised our flat while I was at it."

"Dean our flat was already organised, you're like OCD, the place has to be perfect. You just organised in a different manner."

"Yeah all your college books and papers are on your bookshelf. On my bookshelf there are the 'pleasure' books and two baskets that Charlie gave me, one for assignments you give me and the other for turning them in when I'm done." Since we've moved to Stanford, Sam has been homeschooling me.

"Did you get any work done today?"

I roll my eyes at him. Of course I got work done today. "Yes. I woke up about nine and saw the boxes, set those up and organised the shelves. Then I did my school work. I put in a load of laundry before going down stairs to care for Krissy. Six o'clock came back up to put the laundry in the dryer, made dinner, started folding the wash, and at seven you enter the picture." I smile and Sam just shakes his head muttering an "arlighty then" or something.

There's a knock at the door and I run through the maze to answer it. "Charlie!" I greet her with glee and a hug. "Are Chuck and Kevin coming over too?"

"Yeah they texted me and said they'd be here soon." Charlie smiles and I let her in.

"Dean I asked because I wanted to see today's school work!" I hear Sam yell from the kitchen. I roll my eyes, had he not just heard me say a basket to turn work into? I pick up the basket and bring it to him. "Charlie and I will be in my room until Chuck and Kevin arrive." I tell Sam before retreating.

Charlie plays Return of the Jedi.

Fifteen minutes later, I still have not finished my movie, I hear a second knock on the door. I motion for Charlie to follow and we answer the door.

Chuck smiles and Kevin waves. "Hey." I say and I grab Sam's jacket. "Sam we're going to the park, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine I'll Zachariah know." He responds, though with the way he does, I'm not entirely sure he hears me.

When we get down stairs Zachariah, he's the bodyguard, stop me. "I haven't received permission from your brother to let you leave." He looks at me sternly before his phone rings.

"Hey Zachariah it's Sam, Dean can go out with his friends for a bit."

"Ok sure thing."

"Thank you."

Charlie, Chuck, Kevin, and I leave towards the park.

_Well I guess I should go do my Theology project know..._


	2. Court and Custody

**CHAPTER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE (PHYSICALLY AND SEXUALLY)**

One of my earliest memories is Dad coming home drunk one morning and holding his hand over my mouth and nose. As hard as I tried to fight back he just kept his hand there, until Sam burst in asking what he was doing. He turned around to reply nothing before sinking into the bed next to me. I was three.

From there it only got worse. Dad would climbed into bed with me and start touching parts that Sam refers to as "private parts." But of course it did not stop there. He kept going until it got to the point where we were having sex together. Sam only knew how physical Dad could get, he never knew about what happened in the bedroom. Until he got his acceptance letter to Stanford. He said he was going to the Library, Dad figured we had hours, but he had stopped to check the mail on his way over and came running home to tell me the good news. Dad was inside me already when he opened the door. He got so mad he knocked Dad unconscious, grabbed me, and drove to California. I was thirteen.

That night Sam explained to me that Dad used to be a good, loving father, a hero who had fought in wars. But when mother died in the house fire when I was six months old, the Dad he knew had died too.

Nine months later we end up here.

Sam had been served to court two months ago. Dad was apparently furious that Sam had "kidnapped me" and never let me see him.

Not quite a big shot lawyer yet, Cas had used family ties to get Sam one of the top lawyers in San Francisco. Apparently I was supposed to take the stand tomorrow, but for now they were questioning Sam.

"Do you have proof that for the past nine months Dean Winchester has been living in your, Sam Winchester, and not your father, John Winchester, care for the past nine months?" Mr. Crowley asks.

"Yes." Sam replies

"And what proof would that be?"

"I have been homeschooling him since I started college. I'm registered as his teacher with the state, and I have homework, projects, and essays from these past nine months. Along with online exams that have been time stamped. I also have photographs that have been taken of us together."

"Mr. Sam Winchester-" I tuned out. I did not want to listen to my brother and dad fight over my custody.

At seven o'clock we were finally allowed to leave the wretched place. I asked if I could go out with my friends but Sam thought it was a better idea for me to just stay home, so I went to my room to watch Lord of the Rings until I fell asleep.

The next day Sam helped me dress into my finest suit. My friends stopped by to say "good luck" and "you look dashing" before we left.

Finally I took the stand and was sworn in. Mr. Crowley started;

"Dean Winchester, what was your relationship with your father, John Winchester."

"He's my dad and I'm his son." I replied. I could not look him in the eye, and I could not stand to look at anyone else in the courtroom, so I just looked at my hands.

"Mr. Winchester, let me reiterate. Was your relationship with your dad physical?"

I hate it here. I wish Sam and Dad just got along.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Mr. Winchester could you please speak up and face the court, not your hands."

I look up. I look at Sam. He does not look happy, but he tries to fake a smile. I look at Dad, he looks angry. I look at all of Sam's friends who came to support him. They are all smiling at me, trying to encourage me on. I focus on them.

"Yes."

"Could you explain the physicality of your relationship?"

"Some days he'd hit me. Others it got more sexual." I look down at my hands again, embarrassed. I feel a sting in the back of my eyes, but I suppress the tears.

"Mr. Winchester-" I look up, he smiles. "Your brother took you away last May, correct?"

"Yes."

"And during that time, how many times did you try to escape to go back to your father?"

"I don't know, six maybe?"

"How did you get back?"

"Sam would always find me and bring me back. After the second time he hired Zachariah, the door man at our apartment, to make sure I didn't escape. I still tried after that but for a man who looks his age he's a really fast runner… Anyway, Zachariah doesn't let me leave the apartment building unless he has permission from Sam."

"Mr. Winchester, why would you try to escape and go back to your abusive father, anyway?"

"We're a family. Dad, Sam, and I, we're supposed to stick together because that's what families do. I thought if I was with Dad then Sam would come and join us, but he never stayed, we'd always end up leaving." I'm not a very cuddly person, but right then I wanted a hug. Just a little bit of comfort as a tear fell down my face. I was not crying, it was a single tear.

"Dean Winchester, are you alright, can you proceed or do you need a break?" The judge, Uriel, interjected.

"I'm fine." I reply as I wipe the single tear away.

Mr. Crowley continues, "This is my final question anyway, your honour. Mr. Winchester, given the choice of living with your brother or living with your father, who would you choose? You can only choose one."

I stare at him shocked. My eyes begging him not to do this. I look at Sam, he looks pained, then I look at Dad, he looks triumphant.

"Please don't." I whisper. Mr. Crowley hardens his face.

"I must. Please, just answer the question."

There is a silence that carries on forever. I'm searching my brain for the answer, but the obvious one is the only one popping up.

"Sam." I choke out. I'm still holding back tears, but I can tell they are about to fall any second.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester, please sit down." I look to the floor, unable to meet anyone's eyes. I get out of the stand as fast as possible. As I walk past Sam he gets up and gives me a hug.

"You did good Dean. I know it was hard, I'm sorry. But it will all get better I promise. I'm really sorry Dean, I love you." I hug back, it does not help, but it feels nice. I'm pretty sure he's not allowed to do this, but the I guess the Judge allows it. He kisses my forehead, then we go back to our seats.

Cas leans into my ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

I nod.

When we're outside he asks me where I want to go.

"The beach." I reply.

****So we leave.


End file.
